Your Painting
by Erry-kun
Summary: Sai selalu pergi ke Sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, hanya untuk melukis. Tapi kenapa Pemuda itu ada di sana? memperhatikan jemari Sai di atas kanvas tanpa bosan. Ada yang salah dengannya?/SasukeXSai/Sho-ai/RnR Please?


Sai—Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berjalan melalui halaman Sekolahnya. Sebenarnya, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk datang ke Sekolah. Kenyataannya, Sekolah masih—sangat—sepi, juga matahari masih belum sepenuhnya keluar.

Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, datang lebih awal ke Sekolah dan pergi ke ruang Seni. Sai akan melukis di sana. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai keributan. Karenanya, melukis sendirian sangatlah menenangkan untuknya.

Akhirnya, sampailah pemuda itu di depan ruang Seni. Jemari pucat itu meraih daun pintu, dan perlahan membukanya.

'_Sreekk..._' Pintu geser itu terbuka seutuhnya. Manampilkan—ternyata—ada sosok lain di dalam ruang Seni itu. Duduk, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sai melebarkan pengheliatannya, agak terkejut. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya menampilkan senyuman palsu yang sering ia tebar. "Selamat pagi," ucapnya. Sementara Pemuda lainnya itu tidak membalas, hanya terdiam. Masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Wajah pemuda itu serasa familiar, Sai yakin dia itu adik kelas yang satu tingkat di bawahnya. Tapi sungguh ia tidak tahu namanya.

Mencoba tidak peduli, Sai mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan kanvas dan mulai melukis sketsa.

Kalau perasaannya tidak salah, pemuda itu terus saja memperhatikannya melukis. Hampir tanpa berkedip, mungkin.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Your Painting**

**By :** Rainny Lee (**Rin**)

**.**

**Pairing : **SasuSai (**Sasuke X Sai**)

**Rating : **K+

**Genre : **Romance

**Disclaimer : **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **BoysLove/Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo(s), belum sesuai EYD, Gajeness, dll.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**You Read? You Review!**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>Masih terlalu pagi, lagi-lagi Sai pergi dari rumahnya lebih pagi dari kebanyakan siswa lainnya. Kakeknya—Danzo—tentu sudah mengetahui sebabnya, ia tahu Sai begitu suka melukis di pagi hari.<p>

Mungkin, memang lebih enak melukis di rumah saja dari pada harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah. Tapi, uang saku Sai sudah habis untuk membeli cat dan kanvas. Sedangkan di sekolah, ia bisa bebas menggunakan yang ada. Toh, Guru keseniannya tidak akan marah. Bagaimanapun karya Sai sangat baik, dan Guru itu menyukainya.

Sesampainya di Sekolah, Sai langsung menuju ke ruang kesenian. Dan masih seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, sepi. Segera saja ia buka pintu geser itu.

"Hari ini lebih awal lima belas menit dari kemarin," kata pemuda lainnya yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu ada di dalam ruang Seni itu.

Sai menghela nafas berat, sebelum akhirnya kembali menjaga _image_-nya dengan tersenyum palsu. Tanpa menghiraukan pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu, Sai segera mengambil tempat bersama kanvas dan cat.

Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang Sai sudah tahu namanya. Yang ia tidak tahu, kenapa pemuda itu selalu ingin memperhatikannya saat melukis? Bahkan, ia rela datang lebih pagi dari Sai hanya demi melihat kemahirannya.

Seingatnya, Sasuke sudah melakukan rutinitas itu semenjak sebulan lalu. Dan itu membuat Sai jengkel. Mungkin Sasuke tidak banyak bicara, tapi tatapannya itu. Sasuke tidak bisa sedetik saja menyingkirkan pandangannya pada saat Sai melukis. Diperhatikan seperti itu, siapa yang tidak risih?

"Melukis apa?" tanya pemuda bermata _Onyx_ itu, memecah hening.

"Matahari terbit," jawab Sai. Benar kata Sasuke, Sai memang sengaja datang lima belas menit lebih awal dari kemarin, agar ia bisa menyaksikan matahari terbit.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Oh," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Pemuda itu. Sementara Sai sudah mulai mengambar garis-garis halus sketsa. Ya, ia harus cepat, karena matahari terbit adalah _moment_ yang singkat.

'_Srakk!_' Sasuke tiba-tiba menutup gorden jendela, sehingga Sai tidak bisa melihat matahari terbit itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, sementara Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Sasuke lantas mengambil kursi dan menempatkannya di sebelah Sai, dan duduk di posisi itu. "Jangan matahari terbit lagi. Kau sudah melukis itu minggu lalu," katanya.

'_Glek_,' Sai menelan salivanya sendiri. Terlalu kaget, baru kali ini Sasuke berada sedekat ini dengannya. Biasanya Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu hanya akan memperhatikannya dari jarak yang sedikit jauh. "Oh, lalu aku harus melukis apa?" tanyanya, setelah memasang kembali wajah datarnya.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Bukan berpikir, hanya ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Kau harus berterima kasih padaku," katanya. Sementara Sai makin bingung. "Aku sudah menemanimu melukis selama lebih kurang sebulan. Jadi kau harus melukis untukku," katanya.

Dahi Sai sedikit mengkerut. Padahal, ia tidak pernah minta ditemani melukis padanya, bahkan Sai lebih suka melukis sendirian. Tapi kenapa dia malah meminta imbalan? Tapi kalau dipikir biarlah, ia tidak keberatan. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung untuk menentukan objek lukisannya. "Baiklah. Jadi, mau digambarkan apa?" tanyanya, mirip seorang seniman pada pelanggannya.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, hingga sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya, "Buatkan lukisan potret diriku."

"Aku tidak terlalu mahir membuat lukisan potret," jawab Sai, jujur.

"Jelek juga tidak apa-apa," timpal Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kau yang minta," Sai mulai menyiapkan kanvasnya. Sementara Sasuke duduk di tempat yang strategis sebari memasang wajah datar, tanpa ekspresi.

Sai mulai mencoba menggambar sketsa, ditelitinya wajah pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Begitu rinci. Mulai dari ujung rambutnya yang selalu menghadap ke atas, kulit putihnya, matanya yang tajam, hidung yang mancung, hingga bibir yang terlihat begitu mempesona. Sekarang ia baru sadar kenapa pemuda Uchiha itu begitu digilai seluruh siswi di Sekolah.

Sasuke tersenyum puas sambil memperhatikan Pemuda pucat itu. Ternyata apa yang ia pikirkan sama sekali tidak salah. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggodanya, "Tertarik pada wajahku?"

Sai kembali sadar dari lamunannya sekian detik lalu, segera kembali memasang senyum palsu di wajahnya. Meski begitu, Sasuke bisa melihat semburat merah muda di pipinya. "Tidak juga," jawabnya, sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada lukisannya.

"Hn," Sasuke kembali terdiam, membiarkan hening menyelimuti mereka, kecuali bunyi sepuhan pensil dan kuas. Ya, yang ia tahu, Sai itu pembohong yang buruk.

"Kau tidak tertarik padaku," gumam Sasuke pelan, sementara Sai tidak menghiraukannya. "Tapi aku tertarik padamu," katanya, dengan ekspresi datar masih membingkai wajahnya.

Kedua mata Sai melebar, kaget. Apa yang dikatakan Pemuda Uchiha itu terlalu tidak mungkin bagi Sai. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu," ucapnya.

Sasuke terdiam, "Benarkah?" katanya, "Bohong."

"Aku berkata jujur," katanya, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kanvas.

"Lalu kenapa kau tampak senang saat kutemani melukis?" tanyanya.

Sai menatap Sasuke, agak bingung. "Senang? Keberadaanmu malah menganggu," katanya.

"Mengganggu? Lalu kenapa kau tetap datang setiap pagi meskipun kau tahu akan ada 'pengganggu' di sana?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Itu karena aku ingin mencari suasana sunyi, saat seluruh siswa-siswi belum datang. Mereka semua itu berisik," katanya.

"Suasana sunyi? Lalu kenapa kau tidak melukis saat pulang sekolah saja?" Sasuke mulai sedikit menekan pada setiap katanya. Tampak seperti menginterogasi Sai.

Sai terdiam. Ingin sekali menjawab, _itu karena aku menyukai suasana pagi yang sejuk_. Tapi, sebagian hati kecilnya entah kenapa membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Sasuke, melihat Sai malah tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu di pikirannya.

Sai kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, "Tidak," katanya. "Berhenti bicara, aku sedang mencoba melukismu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari masih mengintip malu-malu, tapi aku sudah sampai di Sekolah. Targetku setiap harinya, datang sebelum_ dia_. Sudah kulakukan sejak sebulan lalu, datang ke Sekolah sepagi ini, hanya untuk menyaksikan jemari putih pucat itu menari-nari di atas kanvas. Ya, itu suatu hiburan tersendiri untukku. Terasa menghipnotis, entah kenapa. Bosan? Sama sekali tidak. Menurutku ia semakin menarik semakin aku mendekatinya. Itulah alasanku pergi ke Sekolah untuk menemuinya.

Sebenarnya, sudah lama sekali aku mulai tertarik padanya. Tapi baru-baru ini aku mencoba dekat dengannya. Semakin dekat, dia semakin menggoda. Aku tahu dia mirip sekali denganku, tapi entah apa yang membuat dia terlihat begitu manis di mataku. Dan kemarin itu aku baru saja terang-terangan mengakui perasaanku. Agak menyesal memang, kulihat reaksinya seperti itu.

Belum lagi, lukisan yang kemarin ia buat untukku. Ia bilang lukisan itu terlalu jelek, dan ia tidak mau memperlihatkannya.

Yah biarlah, kalau ternyata lukisan itu memang jelek. Sebenarnya Aku tidak mau wajah sempurnaku digambar dengan bentuk lain olehnya.

Akhirnya, sampailah aku di depan ruang seni. Bagus, hanya tinggal masuk, duduk manis, dan menunggu hingga Pemuda pucat itu datang, dan mulai melukis. Tanpa pikir panjang segera kubuka pintu geser itu.

"Kau terlambat," ternyata ia—Sai—sudah ada di sana, lagi-lagi memasang senyum palsunya.

"Kau datang cepat," kataku, sebari menaruh tas secara sembarang.

"Bukan aku yang datang cepat," kata Sai. "Tapi kau terlambat," katanya.

Dahiku sedikit berkerut. Hendak melayangkan protes, "Aku biasa dat—" dan kata-kataku terhenti ketika ia membungkam bibirku dengan miliknya. Aku sedikit tersentak kaget, sebelum akhirnya mulai menikmati sentuhannya. Agak lama, hingga Sai melepaskan pautan bibirnya.

Sai mulai membuat jarak, dan akhirnya berjalan santai menuju kanvas. "Aku sudah memikirkannya, kuharap itu cukup sebagai jawaban dariku," katanya, sebari menyiapkan alat-alat lukisnya. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah, memang agak sulit menyembunyikan rasa malu jika kau punya kulit sepucat Sai. Manis.

Terlalu gemas, aku segera berjalan mendekatinya, dan mengecup pipinya yang memerah. Sudut bibirku sedikit terangkat, "Ya, itu cukup."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ah, makasih yang udah baca^^ Ini SasuSai pertama saya, dan semoga memuaskan<p>

Saya mohon kritik dan saran, karena saya masih—sangat—_newbie_.

Akhir kata,

Review Please? ^^


End file.
